Asriel's Judgement Story
by Gen Dokoro
Summary: Will this be a series? Asriels' Judgement? Cool name,right? No? ... Ok...
"H-Hey Chara." Asriel stood in the middle of an old village, in front of a small patch of yellow flowers...

Though the sight of them pained him, he had to talk to them, or the thing buried underneath them.

"It's funny? Isn't it? Well, not really. You...sort of killed yourself after Dad told you everything he knew about the SOULs and the Barrier, or was it me? It was...Too long ago to remember. Anyway, I know that you killed yourself to use me. And...I messed up your plan, and that's what got me killed. That's what made me got turned into...a soulless creature. But...when I died, I was dust. Chara, I was lost. All I heard, all I saw...was whispering coming from behind a gray door. It was the same kind of door we saw once in Waterfall, the one we knocked on and ran away? The one we never saw again? When I opened the door, I had never felt this kind of fear..." Asriel quietly wept for a minute or two. He eventually stopped and started smiling.

"I always was a crybaby, wasn't I? But hey, on with the story right?...When I closed the door...a tall monster stood in front of me. Well, I say in front of me...but it was as if my eyes didn't want to look at them. I was...forced to look away, somehow."

"The monster spoke, it's voice sounded harmless, friendly, violent, and as if I met a bully all at the same time. They said, ' Come. Come with me, young child. Follow me,'

I simply denied there offer and walked away, but there was nothing to walk away to or from. Everything was...nothing. But I kept 'walking.'

If I was dead...and I was here, then if you were dead...you might have been here as well!"

Asriel laughed as tears rolled down

"But you can't share your own personal hell with someone else, can you? Forget a world where you're not in it. How about a world where you're the only thing in it, and everything in there is nothing, including you?I'm not even sure I was walking, there was nothing to walk on. I couldn't feel my arms, my legs...Chara...I was being tortured after death. I I...I-I hoped you were in hell, that you and I could switch. I had no idea how long I had been there. It was as if the concept of time was erased from my mind. Time didn't exist there, it was merely nothing." Asriel shakes his head

"Y-You used to tell me that amending for your sins before you commit them is impossible. And if you believed that since you had done good, you could do bad, than only a demon would be allowed to judge you."

Asriel fell into his knees

"W-was I evil, Chara? Was I a wrongdoer? Well...it didn't matter. The world I was in...it was nothing. It wasn't even a world. Nothing, no sky, no floor, no time, no...nothing. Nothingness was less than nothing there."

Asriel's eyes glimmer as another memory resurfaces

"T-there was a bright light, a yellow light, it...shined a lot. Yellow light... I had never wanted to cry for something so bland but magnificent."

"In a world of nothing, there shone a light.

As I looked at this light...I started to to...feel myself become something again. It was as if I was being injected with...with the will to live, something i had lost long ago. I'm...not exactly sure if the light came to me, or if I approached it but..." Asriel takes a moment."The light had disappeared but I had felt a small gust of air and the smell of flowers around me. i kept my eyes closed. I felt something...Something new but old at the same time. It was...the feeling of waking up from a long nap." Asriel laughed

"I would take what i could get, wouldn't you have done the same?

W-well! When...I finally opened my eyes...I was lying down in the Throne Room. I tried to get up but...my arms and legs weren't working. I had turned into a flower.

And I did what the crybaby me would do...I called for 'mommy' and 'daddy' while crying..."Asriel shakes his head " You would have made fun of me...

Well...Dad came...When he saw me...he rushed to me and kneeled, but his next question...

'Child! Are you alright? What is your name?'That...should have...affected me right? Well...it didn't.

I told him my name was Flowey. Flowey the Flower of course! Stupid name...

Anyway...the nothingness returned. I...felt it's presence, but when I looked around I was still in the Throne Room. I realized that the nothingness was inside me, I had brought a piece of it with me...somehow my body was using 'my hell' as a replacement for a SOUL...I think.

So I stayed with him. Chara, believe me when I say I tried. i tried to love him again, but the nothingness wasn't letting me.

All I felt...was...the need for power and...other things. Eventually I left, and on my travels outside the castle...I had discovered a gift from the nothingness...

Somehow, I had discovered that the moment I had felt alive while I was still in there...i was being over-flooded with a substance called DETERMINATION. T-This determination allowed me to restart the world. If I didn't like a choice I had made...I could just blink and I could choose first I had made friends with everyone. I repeated this process multiple times. Befriending monsters each time in a different way.

Monster A: Tactic 1 Monster B: Tactic 1

Then I reset everything.

Monster A: Tactic 1 Monster B: Tactic 2

And that's only two examples, everything was a butterfly effect. If I had befriended a certain monster like this or at a certain time than another monster would have to be interacted with differently.

Believe it or not...I actually had a Fan Club in a few of these resets..Though it was only three members, Me, a cool skeleton and a another funny skeleton.

I...I-I didn't always think that he was funny. I used to call him smiley-trashbag."Asriel shakes his head"W-when...I reached the end of possibilities I had to put on fake smiles...had to do fake laughs. I had made friends with everyone, but how many times could you hear the same story OVER and OVER? When I realized that i had done every single reaction, every single possibility...The Power-hungry feeling returned.

I realized that...I could still make more possibilities. Killing even ONE monster in a certain way or a certain time or place...it would change EVERYTHING

Monster A: Dead Monster B: Tactic 1

Then reset.

Monster A:Dead Monster B: New Tactics

Eventually...I had killed the cool skeleton, and his brother...didn't take it very nicely. They said that I would pay for killing their brother. They asked me why I thought I was some God? Why I had the right to ...play with lives.

I never got to answer.

We would have killed each other before I could have answered, but I don't think he'll ever talk to me...Even...Now."

Asriel sighs

"W-well...I forgive you anyway."Asriel lies down on top of the yellow flowers. he clenches something hidden underneath his shirt. He then pulls out the object which is revealed to be the heart locket.

"You would have probably questioned why I was forgiving someone who had hurt me, and that I should make them pay. But you...made me who I am, little Asriel...the cute 'goat' monster. And you made...the REAL monster in me, but I'm the one to blame...not you."


End file.
